The present invention relates to trolling systems for water crafts and more particularly to trolling systems capable of maintaining the position of the water craft without anchoring.
Trolling motors have been in use since at least the 1940s. The basic structure of such motors has not changed since that time. Conventional trolling motors represent an improvement over the method of propelling a water craft quietly which consists of using paddles or oars. The conventional trolling motor is quieter than paddles or oars and does not require as much work. The typical trolling motor consists of a control head which controls speed and direction. A shaft connects the control head to a motor which is connected to a propeller. The conventional trolling motor is attached to the boat. It is usually attached at the bow by a bracket. This bracket normally allows the trolling motor to be pivoted into the water when in use and out of the water when the outboard motor is used to propel the boat at high speeds.
Attachment of the trolling motor and bracket is usually made at the bow. The customary procedure involves drilling a series of holes into the hull of the boat and screwing the bracket onto the boat.
While the conventional trolling motor represented an improvement over paddles and oars, the conventional trolling motor has many disadvantages. First, the trolling motor is attached to the boat by drilling holes within the hull. These holes can become a source of leaks if not patched properly when the trolling motor is removed. Further, each manufacturer of trolling motors has its own special bracket design which requires different hole patterns to be drilled in the hull of the boat when trolling motors are to be changed.
Another disadvantage of conventional trolling motors is that they have to be raised or lowered when the outboard or inboard motor is to be used in propelling the water craft. In tournament fishing, the trolling motor will be raised at least 100 times a day. Thus, the fisherman likely spends approximately an hour and a half each day of fishing raising and lowering the trolling motor. This is time that should be spent fishing. Some tournaments allow the use of a helper, but for the novice or beginner, such helpers are a luxury item which they cannot afford.
Another disadvantage is that raising and lowering the trolling motor puts a constant stress on the bracket which holds the motor to the water craft. This stress causes the bracket to fail long before other components of the trolling motor fall. It is understood that many people discard their trolling motors after bracket failure even though the main components of the trolling motor are still usable. Additionally, the conventional trolling motors require equipment such as bushings for allowing 360.degree. rotation of the trolling motor and height adjusting thumb screws for adjusting the height of the trolling motor.
In order to be effective, the conventional trolling motor should be submerged below the water line. Thus, the conventional trolling motor is subject to interference from grasses, trees, stumps, floating debris, rocks or other obstacles. Such obstacles can prevent a boat using the conventional trolling motor from having access to known fishing places or "fishing holes". Materials such as grasses or other loose debris can have the effect of jamming or clogging the propellers of the trolling motor. Some underwater obstacles cannot only jam or clog the propeller, they can also cause damage to the shaft or propeller by either bending or breaking them.
Since they extend below the water line, conventional trolling motors can present further problems. Fish can wrap the fishing line around the shaft and, thus, generate force sufficient to cause the fishing line to break. Consequently, tales of the fish that got away are perpetuated. Further, the conventional trolling motors produce a noise which can frighten the fish which may be in the immediate vicinity of the boat.
Since they are normally mounted on the front of the water craft, trolling motors operate as a distraction and obstruction to the person driving the boat. When it is desired to operate the trolling motor, the driver must stop all engines and move from the driver's seat to the position of the trolling motor to operate it. Thus, this changing of seats wastes time. Furthermore, only one person can operate the trolling motor at any time. Therefore, if two people are fishing from the same boat, one person must stop fishing and operate the trolling motor such that they can reposition the boat when desired.
Foot controls are provided for some trolling motors. However, such foot controls add to the expense of the trolling motor by adding more equipment that can break. The foot control pad must be permanently mounted in a position close to the trolling motor. Thus, the operator is immobilized when using the foot control pad. Further, an abrupt reverse of direction, if required, is almost impossible with foot control pads.
Finally, the conventional trolling motors are ineffective in cross currents, cross winds and under certain wave conditions. In order to regain control of the boat, the operator must completely circle the boat. Thus, it is apparent from the above discussion that there are many disadvantages to the conventional trolling motor.